


AUH: Alternate Universe High

by Fell_Queen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fell_Queen/pseuds/Fell_Queen
Summary: Both Horror and fell have feelings for Sans, that can never end right





	1. You Could Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a ver dear friend of mine, without her this wouldn't be possible

* * *

Horror

* * *

 

Horror Had been a distance friend of Sans for a while, They had met long before both Papyrus(es?) had been born. Horror was forced to leave the multiverse, where most of the monsters had stayed, and return to his AU. However they had stayed connected. Anyway, Horror (without really realizing) started to fall for Sans. It was completely unintentional but nevertheless it still happened. Horror (still not realizing) pushed the feeling down, a little creeped out by the feeling. (Ironic huh?) He continues to talk with Sans but the more he talked with him the more he realized that his feelings toward Sans was not normal. Oh my stars, (it was bound to happen sooner or later) Horror finally realized that he has loved Sans. More so than he did his brother. He couldn't tell Sans, Sans could never find out. Oh stars what would Sans think of him? So Horror kept to himself. You could imagine his excitement when he figured that he was going to to to the same highschool as Sans after not seeing him in such a long time.

* * *

Fell

* * *

 

Fell had been with Sans for a long time, for as long as he could remember. they had gone through both elementary and middle school together. Fell (reluctantly) accepted that he loved Sans back in middle school. But belive me when I say that he had kept his feelings hidden  _extremly_ well. He would hide his so called 'love' with teasing and punches. Lots of punches. Soon Fell realized that he needed to tell Sans of his 'love.' You can imagine his surprise when he finds out about a friend of Sans that he never knew about.

* * *

Sans

* * *

 

Sans was completely oblivious to the fact that either of the other Sans(es?) were falling in love with him. Now he knew there was something... 'strange' about the way that Horror and Fell treated him, how they talked to him and just flat out looked at him. (Horror and Sans have video chatted every once in a while.) Sans had brushed it off though. He didn't See anything wrong at the time so there was nothing to worry about. You can imagine his dissapointment when he found out that his two best friends couldn't stand each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that its so short, this was basically just a introduction chapter. The next one will be much longer and much more detailed


	2. A Not So Happy Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror is finally back in the Multiverse and is going to school with Sans. Red, however is not so excited about the new change.

* * *

Sans

* * *

 

It was the first day of school, Sans was finally a high schooler. He was standing in front of the school with Fell, or Red as he liked to call him, phone in hand looking out into the crowd of monsters.

"what the hell are we doing here again?" Fell asked annoyed that despite all of his layers, the fall air was still able to reach his bones.

"hey, shut up real quick," Sans said in a playful manner. "i'm trying to find someone."

"'someone'?" Red questioned raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"yeah," Sans answered not realizing that Fell wanted more than 'someone.' Just then the phone in Sans' hand buzzed and he looked down at it. It was Horror

_Horror: where are you?_

_Sans: the front of the school._

_Horror: k i see you_

Sans looked back up from his phone and tried to look around for said friend but to no avail. "what the heck, he said he could see me but i don't-"

"sans!"

Sans is cut off by the sound of a familiar voice and turns around to see Horror coming from the complete opposite direction that he was looking. "horror," he smiles shoving his hands into his coat pockets in a force of habit. "it's been a while," Sans smiles at his friend.

"yeah. it has," Horror returns the smile.

"that's new," Sans said pointing to the giant hole in Horror's head.

"yeah, i got it a couple of months ago. i was meaning to tell you but i guess it slipped my mind."

"that'a a big mind slip if ya ask me." Sans said kinda skeptical and wanted to ask if it had hurt at all. But he kept his mouth shut.

"alright if you two lovebirds are done having your reunion then can we, for the love of all things holy, go inside?" Red said not noticing the red that floated up to Horror's face when he said 'lovebirds'

They all walked inside and almost immediately Sans was called over to another group. "hold on i'll be right back."

* * *

Horror

* * *

 

Horror watched as his friend walked away then turned to the other skeleton. "how long have you been friends with sans? he's told me a lot about you." Horror asked trying not to be awkward.

"forever i guess." Red answered watching Sans as he talked to the others. "how about you?" Red said turning back to look at Horror

"i met him about a year before both of our papyrus' were born," Horror replied.

Red sighed and leaned up against one of the locker bays. There seemed to be something bothering him and Horror couldn't quite pick up what it was. Although it seemed oddly familiar. 

"hey, fe-"

"call me red," Red cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"umm, red, could you tell sans that i had to head up to the front office. i need to get my schedule."

"yeah whatever," Red replied looking back at sans Sans.

"alright see ya," and with that Horror was gone.

Horror made his way past the small group of friends that Sans was currently engulfed in and walked down to the room marked 'office'. 

* * *

Red

* * *

 

 

Red watched Sans come back towards him after a few minuets of talking and making puns, or at least that's what Red thought had happened when everyone seemed to groan in annoyance. 

"where's horror?" Sans asked looking at the slightly taller skeleton.

"he went to the front office to get his schedule," Red replied nonchalantly.

"oh," Sans then shrugs. "wanna go to the cafeteria?" Sans asked

"sure just as long as it isn't outside." Red replied standing up straight and following Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not as long as I wanted it to be but the next one will be much longer. Also YandereGirl95; HAIIIIIIIIII!!! Also Also 69 hits XD


	3. Anger and Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry, i said i would post this yesterday but it took much longer than thought to type this out, so many thoughts not enough time XD anyway here ya go

* * *

Sans

* * *

 

Sans looked at the crowd of monsters huddled in the hallway. Great. Sans needed to go that way in order to get to his next class. Sans, not wanting to get in trouble, decided to take a 'shortcut' past the crowd but underestimated the distance and found himself at the front of the crowd. What he saw was the complete opposite of what he wanted to see. He saw Horror fighting one of the Aarons from Underfell. Stars! What was he doing?! A rush of thoughts passed through Sans' mind so quickly that he didn't have any time to fully process it. All that he knew was that he had to get his friend out, now.

Sans quickly grabbed Horror's jacket teleporting them as far away as possible. They were at the back of the school. Good.

"what the hell!" Sans looked at Horror, his eye still glowing a bright cyan colour. "you haven't even finished the first day and you're already getting into a fight?!"

"you didn't have to help! i had it under control!" Horror argued back. He didn't see the problem. It wasn't affecting Sans in any way. Stars why was Horror thinking like this? He wasn't really mad at Sans was he?

"sure because having a fight in the middle of the hall is totally under control!" Sans yelled, but not to loudly as to draw attention.

"whatever." Horror said pushing his way past Sans and back to the building. Maybe this anger could be good. It'll push him away. He could mask his feelings with anger.

"where do you think you're going?" Sans asked

"i'm going back inside. what does it look like."

"what so you can finish your fight?" 

Stars why did Sans have to worry about it so much? "that would be ideal, but i'm not stupid." And with that Horror disappeared.

Sans sighed. What was up with him? He never acted this way when they talked online. People really are different behind a screen.

* * *

Red

* * *

 

The bell rang and everyone sat down. Of course Red sat in the back of the classroom. The teacher sat down at her desk and started to take role when Red suddenly felt a presence beside him. He looked to see Sans sitting beside him. He smiled at the other skeleton. It was hardly ever when the skeleton was late to class but the funny bit was that he basically cheated by "short cutting" to class.

"why are ya late?" Red asked turning back to look at the front of the classroom.

"fight in the hallway," Sans said closing his eye sockets.

"someone ya know?" Red asked before raising his hand when the teacher called his name.

"why do you say that?" Sans answered before saying 'here' right after the teacher called his name.

"you only intervene whenever you know one of the people fighting," Red called smirking slightly.

"maybe," Sans replied 

"who?" 

Dang, he knew it was coming to this but didn't want to answer. But he'd have to, or else Red would harass him until he gave up.

"horror."

Red snickered. That was a new record, even he knew not to get expelled on the first day of school. He had been that road too many times himself. "great friend choice."

"shut up, you're no better," Sans replied.

"ok," red couldn't help but laughing again.

* * *

Horror

* * *

 

Horror took a shortcut back inside the school and found his class and walked in right before the bell rang. He took a seat in the back and rested his head down on the desk. Why was he mad at Sans? He was only trying to help him. Maybe it was something else. Maybe he wasn't mad at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for having Horror's POV short for this one, I couldn't think of anything more for him


End file.
